


The Pink Phantom

by its_a_me_Kennedy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), cryptid au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Elton John - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Immortal dream, M/M, but it makes sense i swear, but theres some happy, cryptid AU, dream - Freeform, gorrilaz - Freeform, luv dakota thank you, not much relationship stuff, sorry - Freeform, technolost but emotionally, technosad, the pink phantom, theres a lot of death, time machine the gorrilaz, time traveler wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_me_Kennedy/pseuds/its_a_me_Kennedy
Summary: Techno spent a long time dreaming of death.He hoped to die one day, peacefully watching the stars with his closest friend, Phil.He never dreamed of becoming death.A curse set to last a trillion lifetimes, Never to see the ones he loves again.Only to continue taking from others.The Phantom is coming; crossing over the line.(Based off The Pink Phantom by The gorrilaz x Elton John) :3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Pink Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy footsteps. Heavy breaths.  
> A soul in need of harvest.  
> Old memories.  
> A familiar face, a new friend. 
> 
> The phantom is coming; crossing over the line.

Rhythmic footsteps echoed through the halls. _It’s a curious thing… to walk so fearlessly._

Technos stride was methodical, announcing his presence to anyone in the surrounding halls. A film of perspiration covered his neck, occasionally slipping into his armor. The air here was thick, clogging his chest with heavy breaths. A long scythe stuck out from behind his shoulders, casting a shadow onto his face. 

Sounds of grief snuck through the Antiquated walls of the fortress, harmonizing with the metronome of his footsteps. His internal compass throbbed in his chest, letting him know the soul was nearby.

The halls of the fortress were lofty, repeating patterns of bricks extended upwards, creating a Baronial scene that reminded Techno of his adolescence.

_Enough of that_ ,

Heavy thoughts weren’t worth thinking. He found they only made his job harder.

He rounded a corner, his feet echoed sharply.

_There they are._

At the bottom step of a brick staircase, lifeless limbs sprawled out against the steps. A pungent smell infiltrated Technos’s senses, a scent halfway between rotten fruit and rotten meat. His stomach churned.

_You never get used to that smell._

They couldn’t have been dead long. Energy radiated from their soul, deep within the chest.

Short matted hair fell onto a pale face, gaping brown eyes sunk into deep black rings. The grim features of the face confirmed Techno’s suspicions. 

_That’s what the withering effect will do to you_

Techno moved the body in an effortless motion, kneeling and laying them flat on the ground. 

He took two fingers and closed their eyelids. His hands moved over to the shattered chest plate hanging loosely off their stomach, As he went to cut through the leather straps, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the polished metal. 

He made eye contact with himself. Mangled pink flesh interrupted with giant stripes of pink scar tissue. Stories of blood and violence decorated his face in the form of haphazard stitches and rough skin. Long canine teeth protruded from behind his bottom lip, pointing up towards his flattened nose. 

He laid his hand down over his reflection, pink fingers shaking subconsciously. 

_Fuck._

He tore the chest plate off in a violent motion and threw it behind him. The clatter of metal took his mind off of his features. 

He took a small glass vial out of his coat pocket, intricate patterns lined the lip of the vial where the glass met the cork.

A small pop escaped when Techno flicked the cap off with his thumb. He held it out in front of him, his face remained still and emotionless. 

Flowing from inside the body, swirls of thin blue mist rose into Techno’s vial, pooling on the chest of the corpse. 

Techno felt the energy surge through his pink hands. A wave of nausea washed over him. 

He capped the vial, swirling the blue gas inside as he held it up to his face. 

He sat there for a moment, waiting for his head to clear. He could hear sounds of agony coming from outside the red brick walls. It didn't concern him though, he would be out of here in due time. 

He pocketed the soul and stood up to retrace his steps. His red coat fell in place behind him, shadowing his movements.

As he left, he caught his reflection a second time on the broken armor he had thrown behind him. 

Disgusting, Pig-like features stared back at him once more. 

_It used to be different._

Techno closed his eyes. 

_I used to be different._

He remembered what he used to look like. 

Back when he spent his days in the poppies. Pink sunburns painted his face. 

He imagined the poppy field, countless rows of flowers. They used to bend with the wind, creating moving patterns that resembled the ocean. Golden sunbeams collided with the field, presenting vibrant pinks and greens.

Techno always thought pink and green looked good together. 

The sky was filled with diamonds. A crisp breeze cleaned his lungs, made him feel whole again. 

Two people sat next to each other in the flowers. They looked out in different directions, leaning on each other for support. 

warm smiles ran across their faces, followed by deep laughter. 

A man in green stripes doubled over. His thick accent leaked through every syllable. “Of course you would have said that. You never did like orphans, did you?”

_Phil_

He studied Phils’ movements. The way he combed through his blonde hair with his hands. His smile complimented his sun-kissed cheeks.

The sun was kind to Phil, it would tan his skin and sprinkle his face with freckles. Techno had envied him. 

His eyes moved left of Phil, to the awkward young man leaning on his shoulder. He had Long pink hair, braided into sharp angles. His glasses framed his face perfectly. Red gladiator clothes draped his long torso, golden rope tied the entire outfit together. 

_I was so naïve then_

“You gotta understand Phil- it’s the principle of it” younger Techno paused and turned towards Phil, his laugh was weak and forced, he picked at the grass with his hands.

 _I hope he doesn’t hate me for this_ , he had thought to himself. 

“I just- uh- I just don’t believe orphans are… Needed anymore” He spoke with his hands, conducting the air with small movements. 

_Please be able to tell I’m joking._

Phil’s lips parted slightly for a moment before he broke into a wide grin. “Oh, Techno. What would I do without you?” 

He dropped his gaze to the Poppies next to him.

“Yo, techno”. Phil bent slightly to pluck one of them. “I wanna give you something” He sat a hand on Technos's shoulder. 

Techno whipped his head around, “W-What is it.” 

Phil showed the flower to techno, wearing a goofy grin on his face. 

“pink suits you, Blade.”

He tucked it into Technos braid, keeping a firm grasp on His shoulder.

Techno stayed quiet for a moment. 

“Blade? you okay.” A worried expression flashed on Phil's face.

_say something_

“I’m sorry if you don’t like it i-“ Phil reached out to take the flower away.

“-No” Techno cut him off, brushing over the flower with his fingertips. “I like it... it... suits me well.” 

The vision of poppies faded away to black. 

Techno opened his eyes. The grim scenery of the surrounding fortress sobered him. 

He had always seen Phil as an older brother, someone he could look up to.

He thought of Phil the entire passage back. Short sentences flashed through His mind " _oh techno, what would I do without you?"_

For a moment, he could've sworn there was a flash of something green far ahead of him, but he quickly dismissed it. His mind was playing tricks on him again. It must be.

Techno made it to his destination, an empty room near the entrance. It had looked just like every other room, nothing special about it, but his internal compass never lied. 

He pulled a rusted key from his pocket, and turned it over in his hand a few times, the cold metal pressed against his palm. 

with a light toss, he threw the key onto the center of the floor. 

The key stopped in the air, inches above the ground. A black ring formed on the ground below it.

The ring expanded, taking up a good half of the room. 

Techno took a step back. The ground inside of the ring disappeared, leaving a black void in its place.

He reached his hand into his pocket and rubbed his thumb against the glass vial. 

_It’s finally time for you to go home._ He turned the vial over again, feeling the grooves with his thumb.

_I hope heaven is like they say it is. I hope you make it to the peach blossom highway they talk about._

The void on the ground stood still. Techno inhaled sharply. With a single motion, he took the vial out of his pocket and dropped it into the void. 

He closed his eyes as a bright light came over him. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Techno opened his eyes. He sat in an alley, with his legs straight out in front of him and his back leaning against a stone wall. 

He felt a pull in his gut, the internal compass was telling him where the next soul to harvest was. 

_not now,_ He stood up weakly, his ears were ringing from the portal. 

He stumbled out of the alleyway into an open street filled with stalls and markets. 

Dozens of people were running around, busy with their day-to-day tasks. Techno spotted a baker arguing with an obviously wealthy woman. He also noted a weaponsmith, handing a rather large broad sword to a young child. 

people were content here. 

_this isn’t a place I should be._

He made his way through the vendors, not hungry enough to eat. People wouldn’t want his company, anyway. 

His gaze stayed steady towards the floor. Trying to attract as little attention as possible.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of an interesting vendor. 

“Step right up and take a look!” A young man enthusiastically waved a metal cylinder in his hand.

“I've got wares from all over! You want this thing?” He picked up a thin blue stick with a metal point at the end “You got it!” 

He had a small crowd around his counter, admiring the goods he had on display. 

“You like gold? Well, this thing right here looks kind of golden... I think?” The young man pushed his hair away from his deep-set eyes, adjusting his glasses in the same movement. His Clothes were considerably old fashioned. Covered head to toe in leather bags with metal accessories and Victorian-era attire. 

_he looks... familiar._

Curiosity overcame him as he walked over to the stand.

“YOU THERE!” The man behind the counter pointed at him, the crowd surrounding him turned around. Technos stomach dropped. _please don't look at me_

“I love your scars... may I see?” 

Before Techno could respond, The young man had already hoisted himself up onto the counter, his face inches away from Techno’s scared features. 

“my.. my” his analytical eyes scanned Techno’s face, leaping from one feature to the next. “Might I say..” He grabbed Techno’s shoulders and leaned back, taking in a full view of his face “You have amazing features.” 

_what?_

“i-uh- thank you” Techno struggled to find words.

The small crowd had dispersed by now. It seems as if this man was the only person around who could stand to look at Technos scars. 

“What's your name traveler, Is it as cool as your scars?” 

“Its-well..” He paused “wait.” Techno lifted his chin towards his new acquaintance “You called me a Traveler?” 

“Well, obviously, you’re not from around here.” A smug grin crept over his face “Us travelers. We share the same mannerisms,” He slid off of the counter and stood next to techno. “All dark and brooding like. I reckon you’re a lone wolf, aren’t you?” 

Techno felt the weight of friendly eyes scanning over him, he dropped his chin down.

“My name is Technoblade.” He spoke towards the floor. He made a habit of keeping his head down on the rare occasion he spoke to people. It was easier that way. 

“Well, _Technoblade_.” He stressed the syllables on Technos's name, mimicking a deeper voice. “I'm glad to have met you. I like you. I really do” 

_he.. what?_

“ I want you to have this,” the man firmly placed something metal in Technos's hand.

"What is-" Techno jerked his hand down. "Nevermind." He made eye contact for the first time. Rich brown eyes met his gaze.

"You look familiar." Techno searched his long memory, hoping to find a name to match this face. 

The man only laughed. looking down at his shoes. “I'll see you again, my friend.” He lifted his chin out to look out past behind Techno. “but for now, I have to go”

“wait, what are you looking at?”

Techno turned around to follow his gaze. He focused on a meat vendor behind him "There's nothing he-"

When Techno turned back around. The Man had left.

He looked around in all directions, no sign of him anywhere. 

_strange_

Unfamiliar faces pushed past him, eager to carry on with their lives. 

Technos hand was sore. He had a firm grip around a gold object. 

_a crown._

He held it with two hands, Admiring the elegant details.

_what do I need a crown for?_

Techno thought of his recent interaction. 

_“I’ll see you again, my friend.”_

He laughed to himself, placing the crown upon his head and continuing down his path. His scythe tucked away behind his coat pressed against his shoulder blades. 

“ _I really do hope you’ll never have to see me again.”_

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU CHAPS LIKED IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE DISCORD ILY GUYS <3
> 
> GO CHECK OUT ALL OF THESE OTHER CRYPTID AU'S PLEASE
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104273  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080954  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018633


End file.
